Negotiations
The Sensible One The sound of moaning could be heard in the Chokushi estate, coming from the largest room in the estate, the room of the clan head. The moans sped up before reaching the highest point in volume. Then all fell silent. The knob to the door turned after a few minutes and out stepped Kiyoko, looking only rather flustered. She sighed. That stupid Giri...she wished she'd pressed the Chasm of Spikes button. ---- Giri grabbed the collar of Gai's shirt. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!? Why won't you tell me what's wrong!?" Gai merely smirked, "Because, whenever I do, you never learn from your failings." "...Hm?" The sound of the door opening could be heard, as the two brothers gazed to the side, noticing Zakura enter. "...Alright, who are you two, and what are you doing in my house?" Gai snapped in frusteration, "Really, now? You can't remember? You bloody invited me here in the hopes that I'd become a better parent to that kid." Zakura scratched his head, responding, "What....?" ---- Either way, if he didn't sort this out, then to put it eloquently, they'd be shit outta luck, that would be an understatement. Gai slowly trudged up the stairs, grumbling to himself that sometimes, he wished that he'd be the emissary for the Nagareboshi Clan due to how much Giri was a spectacular failure. An attendant walked in on Kiyoko, not at all put off by such a sight. "Uh...There's somebody here for you, milady." "Is it the fool from two days ago?" Kiyoko asked, bitterness in her voice. Oh how she wished she'd kill him instead. The attendant responded with a hearty laugh, "No, this one seems to have common sense...And quite the figure as well. Hopefully this will go something resembling better." With a knock, Gaillardia Nagareboshi pushed the door open without a care for introductions. "Yeah, hey. Sorry about before. Giri's borderline mental." "I'll give you that one." The purple-haired girl agreed with a sigh. "So, I assume you're part of his clan as well? The servant didn't like, you are definitely a sight for sore eyes." Gai scratched his head, responding with a low-growl, "...Yeah, Gaillardia Nagareboshi. Son of Masato Nagareboshi. Ultimate Life Form created by Soul King Kazuma Nagareboshi. The Rising Phoenix. Clearing a way for the future, yadda yadda, you've heard it a million times. Anyways, I need to apologize again, honestly. I didn't correct him since he never learns from his mistakes when I tell him when he goofs up." Gai found the nearest table, and plonked himself down upon it. "...Alright, we really need to discuss what's going on. How badly did he screw up, and what can I do to prevent it?" "For starters, he's a misogynistic fool that refuses to adhere to my Clan's customs when on my property." Kiyoko's eyes were ablaze. "He acts as if his word means shit and tries to order me around, once again, on my own property." She breathed heavily. "Thirdly, what the hell was with that e-mail I got about him threatening a Baskin Robin's employee!?" Gai couldn't help but crack a small smile at that last remark. "...Well, all of those are true, and really, he's a pain in the arse- hell, even our mum hated the bastard. And that e-mail, it was a mistake, honestly. But you gotta admit, it was pretty damn hilarious." He let out a small sigh. "But honestly, we need to discuss this crap, lest there be a war." "Fine, let's here what you have to say, Gai." She shortened his name because "Gaillardia" sounded so ridiculous. "I'm nothing of not a patient woman, I'll listen." Gai scratched his head, remarking, "...Alright. How about we sit down, and make a treaty that sounds fair to both of us? Do note, that I don't consider the rest of my family. Everyone's so...to put it eloquently, 'bugfuck insane'. Here's coming from the only sane person I know...me." Kiyoko frowned and led him to the conference room, making sure he sat where Giri had in case she needed to put him in the hole too. "Alright, that sounds like a good idea. I'll let you start then. What are your terms?" Gai stretched out his arms. Holy damn, he wasn't actually sure what to say. He thought that Giri would've laid down at least a few rules he could've expanded upon. "Welp, I ain't sure, but let's say that our clans don't fight, 'kay? Last we need is a senseless loss of life." "Gai, that's hard to make that the basis for any treaty." Kiyoko frowned. "If you don't give me something I can work with, it will be difficult to prevent anything. Giri was very offensive, and his actions are grounds for declaring war. You'll have to give me something to work with here." Gai crossed his arms, deciding to try and think of something worth working with. "Uhm...How about, if..." Dammit! It'd probably easier to go to war instead of wasting his brain power. "...Damn. Come on, work, you hunk of junk." ...That was it. Considering that Giri dug him into a deep enough hole, there was only one way out: by fighting his way out of it. "...Yeah, this is gonna sound stupid, but mind if we just merge the treaties?" "Gai, you cannot merge what doesn't exist." She sighed. "The whole point of these meetings is to establish a treaty in the first place." She scratched her head. "I'll give you something to start with. We can make a treaty...I simply need you to kill Gi-chan." "Even though I want to kill him more than you, I can't kill him. He's my brother...even though he's the biggest jerk I've ever met." Gai responded with a low growl. "Then we've reach an impasse." Kiyoko said, gravely. "You have to think outside the box here. I want a treaty, you want a treaty. We both acknowledge that Gi-chan is scum, yes?" "Yeah, he is. Even though I want to kill him more than you, I can't kill him. He's my brother...even though he's the biggest jerk I've ever met." Gai responded with a low growl. Kiyoko frowned. "I'm trying to think myself, last thing I need for my Clan is to send them to war, and I doubt you want to do the same." She tapped her fingers. "So, let's put our pretty heads together, right?" Gai immediately began to think harder. "...Hm. Alright, lessee..." As usual, all that was in his head was his brain and a spider's egg sac. "...I got it. War! Wait, no, yes, no...dammit. Okay, whaddya have? I'm bloody parched, sorry." Kiyoko snapped her fingers and the same boy from the meeting with Giri brought them each Shirley Temples. Non-alcoholic, since she learned that alcohol was not good with Nagareboshi members in a meeting. Gai appeared somewhat embarrassed; he certainly didn't want to people to see his biggest vice. "...Uh, no thanks. Quickly, he stood to his feet and ran off with the drink, only to return half a minute later with a mysterious empty glass. "...Yeah, I didn't drink that. No siree. Hm..." He pressed his fingers to his lips. "Damn, I've got nothing. I'll tell you something- I'm not a thinking person. I can solve everything with my fists." Kiyoko's eyes glazed over and she smiled. "If that's the case, then the best solution would be war." Gai applied his palm to his forehead in exasperation. "...Dammit. If that's it, then..." He stood to his feet. "Then war were declared." Good ol' Zero Winglish. "...I hope we can have as little casualties as possible." "Indeed." Kiyoko agreed. "Tell Gi-chan I am coming for him won't you?" Gai spat, "Yeah, do me a favour." He leaned in closer. "Kick his arse." With that, he dissapeared. "Mother! Get everyone together! I'll contact the Gotei 13! We're going to war!" Preparations On All Sides "Owie..." Aoi was on the floor, her hand on her forehead and she was whining as if in pain. Fumiko was standing a bit of a ways away from her, his finger outstretched. "Come on, Aoi, it didn't hurt that bad..." Fumiko tried sound reassuring. "All I did was flick you across the field with a spiritually enhanced blow..." "Hurts..." She continued to whine. Kachihi immediately, as if dopily, rushed to Aoi's aid, offering her a hand lovingly. "Hey, are you-" BOOM! In an instant, Kachihi was shot through the shoulder by an arrow. He turned around, noticing Kasumi with a smug grin. "Problem, Kachihi?" He taunted. Rika looked worried and started to fret. "Everyone, this is supposed to be a training match...no shooting at vitals or anything that an incapacitate everyone..." Fumiko's shot him a bit of a glare. "What's the point then? We have to act like we're actually fighting you know." Kasumi muttered, "...Tch, fine then. You got off lucky; I was going for a nut shot next." Kachihi froze up, snapping, "Oi, you Quincy bastard...Let's try not to kill each other here, y'know?" Kasumi flashed another smug grin, before dissapearing in a flash of azure, reappearing in midair before unleashing a flurry of arrows downwards, as if they were meteors raining from the heavens. ---- "See, this isn't too bad, right?" A certain blonde-haired woman smiled, as she sat down at the park bench; an unknown figure next to her. Gazing up at the sky, she laughed seductively, "You certainly knew what you were doing that time." This person, with their burning magenta within azure eyes growled, "Shut up." "Why, you were smiling." She smirked. "You slashed me... pierced me all over... when I was completely defenseless!" The figure snapped, "Shut up! You're lucky I just sealed you instead of tearing you in half like the scum you are." "You know it hurt so much last time...! When you lashed out at me, I thought I was a goner!" Kaede remarked, laughing at Gai. "Honestly, if it weren't for that girl with no underwear, I'd have obliterated you in an instant. You're lucky I have a conscience, y'know that?" Gai snarled. Kaede sighed, "Yes, I do suppose I should thank Kagome. But next time...It's gonna be different. Look at me. I even have a new body, and I can talk again." She rather obviously flaunted her figure in front of him, much to his annoyance, as he remained silent. "Don't wanna talk, hm? Perhaps you'll open up after something a bit more...physical?" Kaede leaned closer, placing her hands upon his cheeks, drawing him closer- before anything could occur, Gai head-butted her away, causing her to rub her forehead in pain. "Oh, next time? Maybe then, you can me something: what will it feel like to get your arse kicked by a guy who hasn't fought in one hundred and sixty years?" As Kaede inched back, Gai, quicker than she could react, placed his hand upon her left breast, squeezing it tightly. "See how I could lay a hand upon you? Maybe next time we meet, we'll find out the answer together, Kaede, cause the Rising Phoenix is officially back in the game." ---- The sound of Seele Schneider and Zanpakutou clashing resounded throughout the area, as Kachihi and Kasumi exchanged blows. Zakura gazed on, thoroughly impressed at the power of his 'children'. "...Hm..." Giri watched as well, remarking to Zakura, "Kachihi's good, but he possesses Gai's power- though he doesn't have his spirit." Fumiko was now cradling Aoi, who had fallen asleep, in his arms while he watched Kachihi and Kasumi go at it. The kid wasn't really suited to fight, no matter how strong she was. "I think Kachihi's doing fine. You don't always need spirit to fight, though it gets you places." Giri wrung his hands. "If you've got no spirit, then you have nothing. It doesn't matter if you're weak, if you believe in yourself, understand?" Zakura remarked, "...But power helps." All the while, Giri drank down a supposed soda can. "Uh, hey, what's in this? Yuuki did brew this, right?" Zakura calmly responded, "People. I'd say the taste varies from person to person." ---- The Chokushi Estate was abuzz with busy people. Women and men alike were preparing for the war Kagirnai Nagareboshi was responsible for. Outou was already healing any members who had been damaged before the war was declared, so they would be at top shape. Kiyoko sighed. The last thing she wanted was to go to war, but Giri was making it necessary, and Gai had been no help, though he had tried to patch things up. The entire clan wasn't full of fools, at the least, but they had to be taught a lesson. "Mother, I'm going to go get a bit of extra aide." She called over to Outou, who smiled and waved her off. She left, running at top speed to Lynterria and Miyuki's house. She quickly rapped on the door. Miyuki swiftly threw the door up, half clothed- what was actually on her body appeared rather disheveled as her eyes were half open. "Whassat? Oh..." She rubbed her eyes, murmuring, "Oh, hey, it's you...You definitely came at a bad time." She noted the innuendo. "Hehe, came. But seriously, why are you here?" Kiyoko blushed profusely. "I want to be involved...." She shook her head. She had to focus, she'd do them both later. "I need your guys's help. You see, I got my Clan into a war...and I need more firepower...Can you help us?" Miyuki, as if not even hearing the rest of what Kiyoko asked, responded instantly, "Yes. Now, when does this start. All those fools are making my trigger finger itch." "I love you!" Kiyoko kissed Miyuki, and got an interesting taste on her lips. Could that possibly be Lynterria's...? She smiled, hoping it was. "We don't have a starting date, but if you could come to the estate, so we'll have you around when we launch our preemptive strike, I'd like that." Miyuki crossed her arms, recoiling from the kiss with a slight blush. "It's honestly no problem. But maybe, we should attack immediately? It'd give us the element of surprise." "We're still making preparations unfortunately." Kiyoko said sadly. "I want to attack while our numbers are good and ready. Anyway, I assume Lynterria is in a..." She eyed Miyuki. "...less than compromising position, so, I'll give you time to go tell her all of this and get ready." Miyuki applied her palm to her forehead in exasperation, responding in a very-orc like manner. "You're da boss." Quickly rushing upstairs, the Arrancar informed Lyn, "Well, Kiyoko's here. She wants us to...ohhh, dammit, close yer legs, it's distracting." She covered her eyes. "Well, get ready, we're gonna head to her estate." Keeping her eyes closed, the Arrancar bumped into a wall before tumbling downstairs- forgetting to remove her hands from her eyes. "...Yeah, I think that's it...Ow." It took Lynterria only a few minutes to dress and get downstairs. She was panting, since she had rushed. "Momma, I'm going to war, I'll be back!" "W-w-w-w-wait, war!?" Ms. Hatake repeated the word like it as a mantra. "Yeah!" She frowned and dug into her pocket. "Take this." She handed the girl a small pendant. "This is to disable a Shinigami's Bankai. Use it if something happens." Lynterria took it and put it inside her bra, for sake keeping. "Sure!" ---- Meanwhile, at the Kaburagi Residence, all was most certainly not well. As the fighting dyed down, Gaillardia returned; it was certain he didn't look happy. As usual, his porcelain face was kept within a demonic scowl that effortlessly portrayed his extreme displeasure. Trudging inside the house, pushing the door open violently, the Mototsu-Seishin hybrid focused all of his hate at Kagirinai Nagareboshi, who remained clueless, inquiring innocently, "Hey, Gai...what's wrong?" Seething anger; Gai clenched his teeth and fists as he approached him; all while Giri continued to ask incessantly, "...Seriously, what's wrong? Did you screw up?" As if it all happened in an instant, Gaillardia grabbed his brother's coat, hoisting him up in the ear, screaming, "You idiot! You fucked it all up!" "Ahem!" A shrill voice yelped, attempting to diffuse the situation. Gai's grip upon Giri's throat loosened as he gazed towards this person. "Oh, hey, Yuuki. Didn't see you there. On an unrelated note, please don't hurt me." Gai snarked. Giri remarked callously, "Oh, hey, it's that creepy crossdressing dude." "First of all, I'm not a male," Yuuki announced. A dumbfounded silence followed on the part of everybody. Zakura gulped and shot Yuuki a glance. "I'm a woman now." Yuuki responded with a smile. "Congratulations." Fumiko looked over to her as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "'Bout time you did what you wanted." Rika looked surprised. "Did you get Master to do it?" Yuuki scratched her head, somewhat embarrassed. "Ehh, you could say that. It was part that, and part a proper transition. At least now, I have everything I want, right here." Zakura still seemed somewhat dissapointed at Yuuki's decision, but he couldn't help but smile for her. She could finally be herself. Fumiko frowned. "Didn't we decide to call Sayaka and Agito? Where are they? A honeymoon can only last so long, yes?" Kachihi remarked, "Guess that woman isn't technology savvy. I've tried calling her, but no response." All that day, the two figures had been clashing. Scarlet vs. Azure, Yin vs. Yang; the two were polar opposites, and they both knew it. Gaillardia Nagareboshi and Zakura Terui—red and blue. The two circled each other, eyeing each other off fiercely. The Blood-soaked Cherry Blossom of Absolute Evil and the Rising Phoenix each refused to back down, shooting each other glares of lightning. The two sized each other up, as Gai commented, "…Tch. I told you before, stay the hell out of my business. Not my fault the kid's a screw-up." Zakura retorted fiercely, "You do know, that you're one of the few people to genuinely piss me off, don't you? Such callousness, it's not welcomed here." Gai clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Whatever. Sooner we sort this crap out, sooner I can get away from you freaks." Zakura's eyes sharpened, snapping, "When you're in my house, you abide by my rules. And I want you to stop being such a dick to Kachihi. He's your son. What the hell kind of parent are you, ignoring one child over another?" Slap. In an instant, Gai's hand collided with Zakura's cheek in a fierce backhand. "Shut your pie hole and leave me the hell alone." "O-Onī-san!" Rika gasped. "Don't! We all need to be in one piece for this war, we can't go arguing with each other..." Gai gritted his teeth as his grip upon Zakura's collar loosened. "...Tch. Whatever." He slowly began to walk off, still annoyed. "If any of you fools needs me, I'll be outside." With a *slam*, Gaillardia Nagareboshi had left the building. Kachihi couldn't help but feel rather devastated by Gai's real opinion of him. Zakura approached Kachihi, patting him on the back, assuring him, "Listen up, Kachihi. Who cares what he says? You're you, and that's all we care about. We love you just the way you are, got that?" "Onī-san..." Rika frowned. He didn't like Gai in tantrum mode. Fumiko was growling, but as soon as his growling ceased, a girl with bright orange hair and a Shinigami Shihakusho appeared with them, looking irritated. Rika looked over. "Oh, Ichigo! You got Master's call!" Ichigo Kurosaki frowned, her mood was pretty much shot. "Yeah, I got it alright. Kaito's method of sending messages is no better than Kisuke's...only he favors nearly burning down my house to get the message through!" She clenched her fist. Kachihi couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Hey, you're here to help us, aren't you?' Yuuki tapped her 'son' on the forehead lightly, informing him, "Don't be rude. So, Kaito sent you here, correct? And you'll be assisting us in this oncoming fight?" She inquired, all while she began to make orange juice with a smile. Honestly, between Zakura and Gai, she wasn't sure how she'd stay sane. Ichigo shrugged, her wide eyes narrowing with immense dislike, not of the people she was with, but of her "master". "It's not like I have much of a choice honestly. I'll help you with this "war"." Rain of Heaven Kiyoko was hovering a good ways into the air, above the Nagareboshi household. She was out of eyesight of the rest of the clan, and her own armada was well hidden from view. She held her hand into the sky. "Judgement has come. Forbidden Kidō, Okaeshi ." Fueling her negative emotions of Kagirinai Nagareboshi, she formed a large golden sphere above her hand. She let it explode, causing "arrows" or "meteors" of light to explode in the air and rain destruction down upon the Clan. End Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Storylines